


Star

by QuoteMyFoot



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [8]
Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: Itsuki is pleased that Tsubasa gets the chance to shine.Written for the 100 Fandoms Challenge, #008 Star.





	Star

Itsuki sometimes thought that the idol thing was a _very_ thinly-veiled cover in his case.

  


Tsubasa, though… she had this way of drawing you in with her endearing smiles and clumsiness. Even when she got flustered over nothing, she was extremely charming. The best idols could feel like a close friend that you’d never met, and Tsubasa had all the earnestness to deliver that to people who needed it.

  


The Mirages were still strange to him, but if it gave Tsubasa an opportunity to touch the lives of so many people in such a way, then it wasn’t so bad.


End file.
